


23. Carols

by greywolfheir



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Singing, carols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywolfheir/pseuds/greywolfheir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor decides to add singing to the festivities</p>
            </blockquote>





	23. Carols

**Author's Note:**

> I found these songs here: http://www.odins-gift.com/wichtig/special/asuiteofyulesongs.htm

_Continuation of[Fireplace](../1096678)_

“There is another part of these festivities that I was not as sure about,” Thor told Loki later that night. The festivities were still in full swing and even Loki had started to drink. “But now I see how much Asgardians approve, and I wonder if perhaps it would also be supported.”

“I won’t know unless you tell me what it is, brother,” Loki said patiently.

“It is singing songs in worship of the gods,” Thor admitted.

“We do that so often here,” Loki said. “I’m not quite sure why it would bother you.”

Thor looked down at the ground. “In all honesty, Loki, I was worried because I would have to be the one to start. You know I don’t have a good enough voice.”

Loki laughed. “Thor, most everyone is so drunk, they probably won’t notice. I’m sure they’d be more than happy to join in.”

“You’re right,” Thor said. Then he seemed to have gotten an idea. “You could join me, Loki.”

“Oh no, I don’t think—“ Loki’s protest was interrupted when Thor dragged him to his feet.

“Come, brother, they will all be drunk will they not?” Thor was grinning.

Loki groaned but let his brother drag him to the place above the hearth.

“Quiet, everyone!” Thor shouted, getting everyone’s attention immediately. “There is another part of the Midgardian traditions that involves singing to the gods.” Everyone began murmuring at this but Loki could see that it was generally positive reactions. “I will lead us in song, and you may join as you please.”

Thor cleared his throat and began a song he’d heard from the Midgardians:

_The longest night is come, is come, the year is at an end._

_May all ill-luck be gone, be gone, all broken fortunes mend._

_Midwinter´s fire burns every bane, illuminates the night,_

_and so we hail the holy hearth, and the Yule Log´s living light!_

By this time, everyone seemed to have gotten the melody down and they all joined in. Loki even hummed along.

_See how the sacred fire, the fire is hidden in the wood._

_Just so the ills we see, we see, may hold a spark of good._

_From winter shall the spring be born, day from the womb of night,_

_and so we hail the holy hearth, and the Yule Log´s living light!_

There was loud cheering when the song ended. Thor grinned, empowered by the positive reaction. Loki had only seconds to smile at his brother’s success before he was dragged forward.

“And now, my brother will sing a song of his own,” Thor told the crowds.

“We never discussed this,” Loki hissed at Thor.

“Come, brother, it’s not too difficult,” Thor said encouragingly.

After a moment’s panic of trying to think of a song, Loki finally began, singing in a much more delicate voice than that of his brother:

_Frigga bless ye merry Heathen Folk_

_On this a Yuletide day_

_Remember Balder fair and bright_

_Will be reborn of light_

_To guide us through the darkened night_

_And give us hope and joy_

_Ohhh tidings of hope and of joy,_

_Hope and of joy,_

_Ohhh tidings of hope and of joy._

Loki was going to end it there, but then Thor joined in for the next verse:

_The Solstice night is long and dark_

_The Wild Hunt it will ride_

_Odin leads the frenzied host_

_Across the Northern skies_

_To cleanse the last of barren land_

_And guide the dead back home_

_Ohhh tidings to the wandering dead,_

_Wandering dead,_

_Ohhh tidings to the wandering dead._

From another corner of the room, Sif and the Three began their own verse:

 

_The flame and fire flicker bright_

_Upon the sacred hearth_

_To scratch a spell and runic tell_

_Of this year's fortune's worth_

_Oh Heimdall guide the sons of man_

_That they should tarry not_

_Ohhh tidings to the sons of Rig,_

_Sons of Rig,_

_Ohhh tidings to the sons of Rig._

Loki, Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three all joined in for the last verse, and whoever hadn’t already joined them joined in for it:

_The sacred boar is settled now_

_Upon the holy feast_

_Lay your hand and give the oath_

_Upon the hallowed beast_

_It is your honour and your word_

_In Asgard that is heard_

_Ohhh tidings to the gods all high,_

_Gods all high,_

_Ohhh tidings to the gods all high._

The rest of the night was spent singing more and more songs. They weren’t all Midgardian Yule songs, but no one really seemed to care. Loki yet again found himself enjoying it. He realized that perhaps Thor wasn’t always as thick as he seemed.


End file.
